


bright lights & big dreams

by alittlesummerwind



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, SAW A REALLY GOOD HC AND HAD TO WRITE THIS REAL QUICK, first ever bom piece??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlesummerwind/pseuds/alittlesummerwind
Summary: “headcanon that in a few years after bom takes place kevin price’s brother gets sent to orlando on his mission” + Connor and Kevin





	bright lights & big dreams

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to @trashofthemusical for wriiting this HC!!!! this is a really quick thing i banged out cause i had to when i read this

Kevin Price likes to think that these days, he’s over the church. That is, until one day, he gets a call from his little brother. 

 “Kevin?” His voice is just like it always is, equal parts childish and familiar. 

 “Jack? I thought..” Kevin can barely get out words. The last time he has heard from anyone in this family was right after the whole Book of Arnold thing. He was pretty sure that was the end of it all, anyway.

 His brother laughs a little on the other end. “Well, you know I’m nineteen now-”

 “ _Oh god_ , you are.” he chokes out, suddenly realizing what that means.

 “Kevin!” Jack scolds. “But what I was going to say, is that my mission location is Orlando! Can you believe?” 

 Kevin’s mouth goes dry. So sure, he’s not really big on the whole Mormon concept anymore, but something about it stings deep in him. The feeling of crushing disappointment when he was told he was being sent to Uganda resurfaces, ugly and harsh. It’s dumb and irrational-- he gave up being the golden boy a while ago, he knows, but it still hurts. He doesn’t even realize he forgot to say something until Jack speaks again.

 “So?”

 He hesitates again. “That’s.. awesome. I’m so happy for you, kid.” he manages, hoping it doesn’t sound too forced.

 “Hey, I’m not little!” Jack laughs, and Kevin feels a smile coming on. 

 “Always will be to me.” he teases.

 “Well, bye, Kev. I hope I get to see you soon.” _Doubt it,_ Kevin thinks, but he bites back his response and says nothing.

 “Bye, Jack. Have fun in Orlando.” With that, Kevin hangs up, fast as he possibly can. He sinks deep down into the couch where he is sitting, and thinks about where he has gone wrong. He loves his life, really. Connor is amazing, so, so amazing, and he can just be himself now, but he does miss his family sometimes. It only really hits during the holidays, or at moments like this.

 Speaking of Connor, he comes into the living room with arms full of boxes. “Kevin, look what I found!”

 Kevin is still staring at the ceiling. “Yes?”

 Kevin has come to find that Connor is impeccable at detecting moods, and even better at helping someone out of one. This is a blessing and a curse, at least according to him. He sets down the boxes and sits down next to his boyfriend. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asks while rubbing his back. 

 “I feel like a fuck-up,” Kevin says weakly. 

 “And why is that?” He assumes the softest voice possible, comforting in only the way Connor can be to him.

 “Jack called me.” Connor hums an assent. “And this is so stupid, Con, so stupid, but, he’s going to Orlando for his mission.. and, I guess-” Tears prick the corner of his eyes. 

 “Shh, shh, it’s okay, Kev.. You’re not anywhere near a fuck-up, okay? I could never believe that. So maybe you’re not exactly what your parents want, but you’re sweet, and caring, and beyond incredible. Either way, I love you, okay?” he says while Kevin leans into his side and Connor wraps an arm around him. 

 The tears are stopping, slow, but at least mostly gone. “I don’t deserve you.” Kevin laughs, self-deprecating. I love you too,” he sniffles.

 “You’re amazing to me, Kevin Price, no matter what you do.” he says one final time, and they sit like that for a while, in silence, snuggled close. It’s all Kevin could ever need.

Connor McKinley might not be Orlando, but he’s most certainly better.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr-- @songofpurplesummerr !! comment/kudos/let me know what you think! feel free to request stuff on tumblr :)


End file.
